Love is all you need
by livesonwisteria
Summary: Written for the 50 Phrases Challenge by L'amoureuse on the Challenges Forum. A collection of drabbles, it will have 50 chapters and hopefully 50 pairings.
1. HarryHermione

_A/N: Written for the 50 Phrases Challenge by __L'amoureuse on the Challenges Forum. Will be a collection of random drabble's, some fluffy, some not. _

**_Phrase - You look like a banana. Pairing - Harry/Hermione._**

"Come on," said Hermione, wishing that Harry would get the urgency in her voice.

Harry looked up from the Quidditch commentary he was reading, "It can't be time yet," he replied.

"Well, it is. We only have a few minutes before we're late. Late to Ginny's wedding! Do you have any idea how mad Molly and Narcissa will be if we are?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry glanced up at the clock and instantly threw the paper aside, it seemed that his girlfriend was as normal right. Being late to Ginny's wedding would be a disaster, so he jumped up and grabbed his suit jacket.

Sharing a hurried, although passionate kiss, they were still aware of the time, so Hermione took Harry's arm and said to the green flames 'Malfoy Manor,'

They were engulfed in the green flames before arriving at the other side in the Malfoys ornate flooing room, a pureblooded tradition so the rest of the house stayed safe from any unwelcome guests.

Hermione pulled Harry back up to stop him from falling, even after all the years, he still wasn't the most graceful at flooing. Narcissa was waiting there, clearly impatient.

"Fashionably late isn't so fashionable anymore," she said, looking stressed and trying to keep up a stern demeanour but giving up, and embracing Hermione and Harry.

"Can you believe Draco's getting married," she exclaimed, walking through to the main house and gesturing for the two to follow her. They walked with her through the many corridors and hallways of Narcissa's ancestral home. Hermione and Harry exchanged grins, they never would have expected to be invited to Draco Malfoy's wedding or be on such good terms with Narcissa Malfoy, but then again, Draco and Ginny were never a couple that even the most gifted of seers could have foreseen.

Harry walked into a room off one of the many halls to prepare for the wedding, and meet up with Ron and Draco, whilst Hermione continued to follow Narcissa to the room where Ginny was getting ready, as her maid of honour, Hermione would have quite a lot of responsibilities.

Meanwhile, Harry couldn't be more nervous. He was planning something, something that didn't have anything to do with Ginny and Draco and something that would change his and Hermione's lives forever.

Hermione walked into Ginny's room, and was momentarily shocked. Her dress was much more yellow than she remembered. "Ginny, you look beautiful, like a beautiful...banana!"

"Just what I always wanted to hear," said Ginny, laughing, before waking over to Hermione and wrapping her arms around her.

"So, how are you feeling then?" asked Hermione.

"Great," grinned Ginny. "I can't believe I'm getting married today. Mum and Narcissa seem a bit stressed though."

"I noticed," said Hermione dryly.

Ginny tossed Hermione's bridesmaid dress over to her, a strapless and backless dress in a gorgeous shade of silver which accentuated her curves brilliantly. Slipping it on, she turned to Ginny who was sitting on the little pink stool which matched her dressing table.

"Oh," said Ginny looking down at her dressing table with an annoyed expression her face. "Could you go and get me my pink lipstick? I would do it myself, but I might see Draco, I don't want to get any bad luck."

"Of course," said Hermione, and headed over to the bathroom on the floor below where Ginny kept most of her make up. She found it easily, and went back upstairs only to walk straight into Harry.

"_Wow," thought Harry. "She looks stunning…here goes nothing!"_

"Ginny and Draco seem so happy!" said Hermione, smiling wistfully, and then her expression turned from wistful to shocked as Harry was on the floor in front of her, bent down on one knee.

"Hermione Granger, I love you more than life itself. You are my one and only, my soul mate. I want to spent the rest of my life with you, have a family with you and grow old with you. Will you marry me?" he asked, his voice filled with love.

"Oh, Harry," exclaimed Hermione, her eyes sparkling with tears. "Without a doubt."

"Finally," said Ginny and Draco in unison, watching in the background.


	2. SiriusSnape

_**A/N: Review please! This is of course more humourous than the fluffiness of my last chapter (=.**_

**_Phrase - You slept with (insert name here)! But you don't even like him/her. Pairing - Snape/Sirius_**

It seemed like a totally normal day at Grimmlaud Place. Harry and his friends were due to go back to school in a few days time, Christmas spirit was still in the air and Arthur Weasley had thankfully had a quick recovery after using some muggle medicine that his wife did not approve of.

Yes, it seemed like this was a totally normal day unlike so many of the others," thought Harry wistfully as he scoured the library shelves for a potions book to help him with his essay. It was nice to have a break from the adventure and excitement every once in a while.

Of course though, in Grimmlaud Place you can never expect peace for long and Harry knew that. Sitting down in one of the antique yet comfy armchairs, he was proven right as Ron burst into the room, a look of deep disgust on his face and waving his arms around wildly.

"What is it, Ron?" asked Harry wondering what could possibly be so important and disgusting at the same time.

"Lupin. Snape. Bedroom," panted Ron, and ran out of the library.

Tossing the priceless book aside, Harry followed him, slightly disturbed by what those three words had implied. Remus and Snape in a bedroom? If what they were doing was so innocent then why would Ron have looked so disturbed? To be honest, he really didn't want to think about it.

Running down the spiral staircase, he walked straight into Remus himself, who was wearing a rather mischievous and knowledgeable grin.

Harry stood still and looked him in the eyes, before saying "You slept with Snape? You don't even like him! In fact scratch that, you hate him!"

Remus gave him a very confused look.

"I think you might want to ask Sirius about that," he finally said, still feeling slightly queasy as he remembered the noises coming from Sirius's room a while ago, and the fact that Snape had left it a moment ago.

Harry stood there, mouth open. _**What!?!**_

"Teachers have sex lives too, Potter," said Snape, brushing past him, robes billowing as always.

_Yep. I was right. You never can get a normal day here, in fact, this has to be as weird as it gets…_


	3. TonksSirius

_**Phrase - 'Stop drooling on me. You are not a dog, last time I checked.' **_

_**Pairing – Sirius/Tonks**_

"So, what do you want to do today Tonks? There's just _so_ many things we could do," asked Sirius, voice laced with sarcasm.

"Come on Sirius," grinned Tonks, changing her hair from red to green to pink to a deep purple in a matter of seconds. "You get a year long holiday, they'll capture Pettigrew soon."

"Well," said Sirius, softening slightly. "Most holidays involve fresh air."

"Well, I'll open a window," said Tonks, waving her wand at a nearby window.

"Not _quite_ what I meant," replied Sirius.

"You seem depressed," said Tonks.

"Very observant," replied Sirius. "Any ideas?"

"Ooh, I know. Lets have a drinking contest. Me and Charlie used to all the time in 7th year," said Tonks, bouncing up and down.

"Finally, someone who shares my way of thinking," grinned Sirius. "I'll get the firewhisky."

"Are you a wizard or not?" asked Tonks, and Sirius replied with a summoning charm.

Seven shots of firewhisky later for Tonks, Sirius was winning with eight shots.

When they woke up in the morning Tonks seemed to be in a room slightly different to hers, with Gryffindor colours instead of Hufflepuff colours and many Quidditch posters. They blamed the firewhisky, both had never been so drunk in their lives.

"Sirius," moaned Tonks. "Stop drooling on me. You are not a dog, last time I checked."

She did a double take. "Maybe not,"

"Whoops," said Sirius with a _rogue_ grin, quickly transfiguring back. "Did I forget to tell you that?"

"It seems you did," replied Tonks, wiggling out of the covers, only to pull them back over her naked body when she realized her state of undress.

"Sirius? We didn't?" said Tonks.

"I honestly can't remember, and if we did then blame the firewhisky!" replied Sirius, Tonks agreed.

"After all," said Tonks with a playful wink. "We're only half cousins, that only makes it half dirty."

A/N: Didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. Tell me what you thought!


End file.
